Diminuendo
by deactivated001
Summary: Jules. Is he back to try and kill me again, to get back at Patch? No. Because the way he looked at me didn't promise death… Based in Crescendo. Jules/Nora One-shot.


I really liked Jules, so this is a fic for him… and Nora! It's got a pit of Crescendo in it, from my imagination anyways :)

This is has a lime in it by the way ;)

XxXxX

I pushed my damp hair out of my eyes as I entered my house, quickly punching in the code to the alarm system Patch had installed five months ago. My mom had been promoted and she was able to pay off the rest of the house- it only meant that she had to go overseas every few months.

I didn't mind at first, until Patch started acting like I didn't mean anything to him, and Marcie Millar became his top priority.

And my father's death became a mystery.

Walking to the kitchen, I poured myself a glass of water. 'Want some?' I asked to my silent visitor. Patch would appear, make sure I was ok for the time being, and then leave.

'No.' That voice… I turned sharply, knocking the water over, breaking the glass. Suddenly, I was barricaded in his arms, both masculine arms settling on either side of me.

I couldn't breathe… he was here.

Jules.

Is he back to try and kill me again, to get back at Patch? No. Because the way he looked at me didn't promise death…

He was smirking, but he wasn't amused.

'I'm not with Patch!' I blurted out. Then I swallowed, angry at myself. Jules had me, there was no Patch to save me this time. If Jules wanted me to be dead, I'd be dead.

Plus, _I _was the one to kill him… not Patch.

'I know.' He said, moving closer to me. 'That's not why I'm here.' I closed my eyes then, awaiting my impending doom. But all I heard was Jules' low chuckle at my ear. 'Open your eyes, Nora.' He commanded, and it stupid to try and resist.

I opened my eyes to meet his. They were darker than the last time I had seen him and I was captivated by them.

'Are you going to kill me?'I whispered.

'Yes.' I shuddered and closed my eyes again. 'But not for a few more years.' He said. I opened my eyes again and frowned. Then, big, fluffy looking white wings extended from his back and I gasped loudly. They were beautiful, nothing like Patch's, and they took up most of my kitchen.

'What are you?' I whispered in awe, my eyes still stuck on his wings.

'They needed someone to fill Dabria's place as Angel of Death.' He answered simply.

'Then what do you want?' I asked finally, pulling my eyes away from his wings to look up at him.

'You.' I frowned in confusion. He said I wouldn't be dead for a few more years… Then I felt his hands on my hips, drawing them up to meet his.

I gasped softly. Something about this seemed right, like Jules was meant to be here.

My breathing came out laboured as he moved closer to me, his mouth pressing against mine in a harsh kiss. His lips were hot against mine, and before I knew it, I was responding, my lips moving with his in a passionate kiss. All coherent thoughts left my mind as he lifted me up to wrap my legs around him. I was lost… this kiss was better than I have ever had with Patch, it had more passion, and resistance was futile. I knew it was wrong, Jules and I were distantly, _very distantly _related and despite everything, Patch and I hadn't broken up, and Jules didn't care about me. If he did, he wouldn't be lowering me onto the tiled floor of my kitchen.

But I couldn't pull away, my body was responding to his so well.

My hands found their way into his wet, dark blond hair, and I tugged on it, pulling his lips from mine, breaking the kiss. Then, my lips latched onto his neck, sucking and licking at any bit of skin I could. He was grinding against me, and I could feel that my panties were damp.

'Nora.' He grunted. His lips moved to mine, and he started to tug at my jeans. I reached between us without breaking the kiss and undid the buttons, pulling the zip down. When my jeans were off, he grabbed the hem of my sweater and pulled it over my head, and my hands went to work at taking at undoing the buttons on his black shirt. My hands were shaking, and he was getting impatient. He roughly pulled my hands from his chest and took his shirt off.

I gasped as his chest and abs were revealed. They looked rock hard. Trailing my hands up his smooth, hairless chest and gripped his shoulders as he groaned against me, the feeling of his already hard length nudging against my core sending me into over drive.

'Jules...' I moaned softly.

This is wrong, so wrong. This guy tried to_ kill _me, and here I am, about to have sex with him?

Patch...

No! I won't think of him. Jules is here, while Patch isn't. Jules is the one trailing his hands over my body heatedly, while Patch is probably doing the same thing to Marcie Millar. I moaned as Jules' mouth latched onto my nipple, one hand holding him up while the other played with my other nipple. My hands trailed down his back and I started to nudge his jeans down, then pushed them down with my feet. I was happy to find out that he isn't wearing anything underneath. My moans were getting louder as he licked, sucked and nibbled at my breast while he lay naked above me.

Finally, he pulled his lips away from my breast to look at me. My face felt hot and I'm sure my face is as red as a tomato, he smirked and then I felt one of his hands yanking my panties down.

There was no 'Are you ready?' or 'Are you sure?' like I'd expect from my first time of having sex. His eyes weren't warm, but they were like liquid as he panted, his breath mingling with mine.

Then I felt him nudging at my entrance, and a low moan escaped from him, while my breathing sped up.

Then he entered me in one, slow swift thrust and I bit down on my lip hard to keep in my cry of pain.

XxXxX

After he was done, he left. He didn't say goodbye, but he said he'd 'See me soon,' then winked. I laid on the cold kitchen fall trying to get my breathing back to normal, then got up and got dressed quickly, cleaning up the bodily fluids left on the floor and I blushed, thinking what would have happened if Patch had walked in on us.

It was... a great experience? Oh yeah, it felt _amazing _and he really knew how to use his hands, but it lacked the loving feel that I heard was there when you had sex for the first time with your boyfriend in the books. Then, about twenty minutes after he left, I started to regret it. I

mean, I barely knew him, he tried to kill me and I am related to him? What the hell was I thinking?

I shuddered, remembering the feel of his hands on my, his breath on my cheek as he th- no Nora!

I banged my head down on my desk and moaned.

'Your probably shouldn't do that... I _am _supposed to be protecting you from getting hurt.' I groaned and lifted my head up slowly, turning around to glare at Patch as stood, leaning against my door frame.

'This is all _your _fault.' I sneered, getting up and moving over to my bed, burying my head in my pillows.

'I've been hearing that a lot lately.' He scoffed, and I heard the shifting of fabric as he made his way to my desk. 'What have I done now?' he asked, tapping his hand on my desk. I lifted my head and glared at him.

'What haven't you done? If you hadn't come here in the first place, Jules wou-' I cut myself off, scrunching my face up and slamming my head down into my pillow and screaming into it.

'What about Jules?' He asked, suddenly alarmed.

'Nothing!' I bit out, turning my back to him.

'Jules came here?' He asked, his voice suddenly higher. 'I knew he was back but I-' I cut him off sharply, my voice sounding cold and mean.

'You _knew _he was back?' I slowly rose from my bed, walking towards him. He didn't back away and his eyes remained emotionless. 'And you didn't tell me?'

'You didn't need to know.' He said simply with a shrug.

'I obviously did if he came to visit me!' I shouted, glaring at him coldly. I turned my back on him again. 'Just go away Patch.' I didn't expect him to leave without a fight, but he did, and my hands found their way to the his necklace, the one he had given to me when he promised that he wouldn't leave me; when he said he was mine forever, and I was his.

The one he'd given me the night everything changed.

XxXxX

Just a small twist to what I've read of Crescendo, the second book in the series. I really, really can't wait till it comes out! PLEASE review :D


End file.
